Bandora Gang
The are a group of beings of darkness assembled by Bandora to wipe out mankind and the main antagonists of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Traits Surprisingly for all their terrible intention to annihilate humanity, unlike many other evil organizations featured in other Sentai series, the relationship between the leader and agents are in most time harmonious. Bandora, aside from her profound hatred for humanity, is an ideal boss a subordinate can have: she mostly tolerant of her minions' failures and they go unpunished most of the time. The harshest punishment they get is being smacked by Bandora on their heads with her magic wand for their incompetence. But when they pull off satisfactory results, they get rewarded with recognition and vast praises. Bandora in turn, has her men genuinely loyal to her and although her minions plot in rare occasion it is for their personal issues and never outright treasonous; so internal conflict that exists in most evil organizations from other Sentai series are very nearly non-existent. This could be that due to vastness in the power gap her minions do not dare crossing her. But even so, the rule through terror and enmity are not seen in this gang. Even when imprisoned for the second time, instead of mourning their predicament and blaming their now-powerless leader, they still managed to make the most of their predicament and quickly adjusted to their new imprisoned life. Whereas most evil organizations from other Sentai series ended up collapsed, dissolved and disintegrated with most of their core members dead. But as for Bandora Gang, all core members survived (albeit imprisoned), so there is always a chance they can return, as Bandora vowed they would one day. History ''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' After Bandora's son Kai was killed by a dinosaur after stepping on its eggs, Bandora sold her soul to Dai Satan to obtain dark powers to get revenge on dinosaurs by wiping all of them out. With her dark powers, Bandora started a war with the dinosaurs and the humans who sided with them. Though Bandora brought about the extinction of the dinosaurs, she and her minions ended up being sealed away on the planet Nemesis by the Guardian Beasts. 170 million years later, astronauts landed on planet Nemesis, and freed her and her minions. Bandora and her minions then moved to the moon and established the Bandora Palace there. From the palace, the gang sent down the Dora Monsters to attack the Earth, with Bandora observing the attacks from her telescope along with other events. After the defeat of Dai Satan, Bandora and her gang were sealed away again by Daizyujin and thrown into space. ''Super Sentai World'' The Golem Soldiers, along with the Batzler Soldiers, Grinam Soldiers, Cotpotros and Dorodoros, which were summoned by Zaigan to partake in Emperor Daidas' invasion of Earth. The evil army was wiped out by the combined forces of the Fiveman, Jetman, Zyuranger, Dairanger, and Kakuranger. ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship'' Several Golem Soldiers were part of an army of past enemy grunts that were fought by the Gokaigers in Los Dark's ghost dimension which housed the 1500 spirits of the villains defeated by the Super Sentai. After losing some of their number in an initial skirmish, the remaining members from each grunt group merged to form the Combined Combatant. Though the stronger opponent, the Combined Combatant proved to be unstable due to internal conflicting among the grunts composing him over who got to finish the pirates off. Taking advantage, the Gokaigers used the Battle Fever JRanger Keys to destroy the Combined Combatant with the Penta Force cannon. ''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters'' Neo-Grifforzer, an embodiment clone of the original Grifforzer, was created by Space War God Borudosu from the resentment of the Bandora Gang for failing to defeat the Zyurangers to assist in his invasion of Earth. Leading an army of revived Golem Soldiers, Neo-Grifforzer took part in Borudosu's attack on the Dinosaur Super Sentai. Trivia *Strangely, the gang does not have an official group name to call themselves and no members refer their group with one, although Bandora kind of proclaims the group as "Bandora Corps" it was not official and she only referred her group with that alias only once throughout the series. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Gangs Category:Evil from the Past Category:Organizations Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cults Category:Tokusatsu Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fighters Category:Genocidal Category:Monsters Category:One-Man Army Category:Opportunists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Supervillains Category:Defilers Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Heretics Category:Destroyers Category:Oppressors Category:Control Freaks Category:Enigmatic Category:Incriminators Category:Charismatic Category:Necessary Evil